


Sorcerers and Us 2: Electric Boogaloo

by braidcut



Series: DRHDR Fan Comics [1]
Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Comic, Fan Comics, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braidcut/pseuds/braidcut
Summary: Now that the dust has settled, Kaiman is content with working at the Hungry Bug. But what was it that he was searching for before? And how long ago did his search first start? While he's realizing the answer, Hole has gotten a lot busier. Dokuga and Tetsujo are working at the Hungry Bug too. Asu and Risu's visit turns into a prolonged stay. Kasukabe is back. Kaiman now has to juggle four lifetimes worth of relationships.136 comic pages (~7k words) of Kaiman's adventures with all his new (old) friends in the city of Hole. The last 1/4th additionally features the En family, here to have a life-or-death baseball match.
Relationships: Aikawa & Risu, Kaiman & Nikaido
Series: DRHDR Fan Comics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768066
Comments: 94
Kudos: 407
Collections: The Last Rec List





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to download the comic as a single pdf you can find that here: https://braidcut.itch.io/sau2-eb  
> This comic reads left->right. The image embed formatting works best on desktop.  
> I don't typically use AO3, if you have any suggestions for how to properly tag or write the summary, please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24




End file.
